


Poetry From The Dark (and Sometimes Not) Parts of My Thoughts

by ifeelmysoulstartleaving



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelmysoulstartleaving/pseuds/ifeelmysoulstartleaving
Summary: Poetry that I have written because why not?





	1. Nightmares

Nightmares  


My demons never leave me  
Even while I sleep  
Whether I watch my family die  
Or I am drowning in the deep

They whisper in my ear     
And tell me dangerous words  
That make me feel as light as air  
So I am flying with the birds

But eventually a bird must land  
Just as the nightmares end  
I believe that I am fine  
Just for it to happen all over again


	2. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poetry. Yay.

Education  


We are taught to work in factories  
Teachers unknowingly teach it happily  
Sit down, shut up, raise your hand if you want to speak  
With rules like that, my future looks bleak

The stress causes us to not sleep a wink  
They make us sit in rows, and tell us what to think  
They say our future is determined by a grade  
As the school year drags on, our motivation starts to fade

They tell us it’s good, though it makes us feel bad  
They call us lazy when we claim to be sad  
It drags us to the brink of our personal extinction  
Since I am already dead inside, there is no mental/physical distinction


	3. Fear

Fear  
My demons follow me wherever I go  
Taunting me with every step  
I just want them to leave me alone  
Then maybe my feel with walk with pep

I fear that I will be forgotten  
As time goes on it’s easy to do  
As friends grow old it happens often  
It’s not just friends, but family, too

My demons refuse to let go and fade  
But other people have demons, too  
Maybe then they won’t be afraid  
To be inspired and put on their shoes


	4. I Want

I Want

A house is a place where a person lives  
A home is where the heart is  
I want to find a home

To hear is to acknowledge the sounds in the way  
To listen is to acknowledge what the words actually say  
I want to be listened to

To be alone is when there is no one around  
To be lonely makes my feelings unsound  
I don't want to be lonely anymore


	5. Memories

Memories

"Oh memories, where'd you go? You're all I've ever known."  
A quote by Panic! at the Disco  
But don't get your panties in a twist, no  
This poem is actually about school

Fourth grade art class with Mrs. Legg   
We made clay bowls and placed them to dry  
I tripped, broke mine, and she made me start to cry   
For she had called me a failure

Fourth grade right after state testing  
It was good, and the rest of the day was recess  
Oh, but I must say that I digress  
I fell off the monkey bars and broke my pelvis

First grade spelling test on numbers  
Right before I went home early with hives  
I accidentally spelled a word 'fiv5'  
I got a 100%


End file.
